


[Podfic] Begins Responsibility by JiM

by sk_lee



Series: [podfic] Dreams Series by JiM [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Existence," Skinner needs someone to talk to. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Begins Responsibility by JiM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Begins Responsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78140) by JiM. 



**This podfic was recorded in 2009. It can be downloaded or streamed from my host.**

 

**Download:[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/direct/26265672-0e3.mp3)**

 

**STREAM:**


End file.
